


New Experiences

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Royality - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Patton drags Virgil to Roman's New Year's Eve party and when the opportunity to kiss his crush comes up, he jumps on the chance
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to finish off the year. Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

New Year’s Eve. A time of year for parties and get-togethers between friends and loved ones. For more food than any one person can eat and who can forget the most important part? Watching the ball in New York drop to signal the start of a new year and kissing your loved one at midnight to celebrate. It was a fun time for everyone and Virgil found no point in it.

Every year he allowed his brother to drag him to every party that Roman threw, giving in to those puppy eyes. Virgil wasn’t going to deny Patton time with his crush, even if he did end up hiding away in a corner until he was able to leave. Patton always made it up to him the next day by having a movie night in with him and sitting with him while they watched conspiracy theories, so it wasn’t all bad.

That’s what he told himself every time, but an hour into the party, he was regretting showing up, like he always did. There were too many people, too much talking. The music was too loud and people were beginning to get drunk. He kept a firm grip on his cup and wiggled his way through the crowd, finally making his way out to the back deck. There were still people out here, but it wasn’t as loud or as crowded, so he considered it a relief. 

“Didn’t take you for the party type.” A voice spoke up from where Virgil was leaning against the house and he turned to looked over curiously to make sure he was the one being talked to. He raised an eyebrow at who he saw, not expecting who he saw.

“I could say the same about you.” Logan Davis was almost as introverted as he was, and coming to a party like this wasn’t something he seemed like he’d like doing. They were in the same astrology class and in the time that they’ve spent together, found that they actually had a lot in common. Spending time with him was a pleasant change from the high energy both Roman and Patton produced.

“Roman insisted I get out more, so he wouldn’t let me hide away in my room.” 

That’s right. Roman and Logan lived together. That makes sense why he’d be at a party here. Virgil kind of hunched his shoulders up at that realization, feeling self-conscious to the fact that he should have known that sooner. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, a cool breeze blowing by and fluttering the skirt around his knees and he idly wished that he wore some leggings under. His gaze flickered over to Logan, who was dressed warmly, and quickly averted his gaze before he could be caught looking.

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, least of all himself, but he did have a bit of a crush on Logan. He was smart and down to earth and didn’t act impulsively. He didn’t feel the need to fill silence with pointless chatter and Virgil rather enjoyed spending time with him. So really, who could blame him for developing some sort of feelings for the guy. He kept those feelings to himself though because if Patton found out, he’d never hear the end of it and he’d constantly be trying to set them up and he didn’t think he could handle that.  
But he found the silence between them now to be almost unbearable and he felt like he had to say something, anything, to break it. “I don’t see the point in these kinds of parties. What’s so great about kissing someone on midnight on this one night in comparison to other nights?”

Logan hummed thoughtfully, leaning against the wall next to Virgil. “It is my understanding that it’s a tradition to share a kiss with a loved one or close friend on this night in order to strengthen their relationship. But I will admit to not have any in-depth knowledge of the subject. It’s not something I’ve had any interest in participating in the past.” 

“Would you want to? With me?” The words were out of his mouth before he could fully process it and Virgil felt his face heating up as soon as it registered. His gaze flickered over to Logan before quickly looking away, hoping he wouldn’t notice his red cheeks. “I mean, what better way to get knowledge for the subject than by experimenting, right? This opportunity only comes once a year.” He wanted to crawl into a hole and died. 

Silence stretched between them and Virgil was contemplating the fastest way to skip town when Logan spoke up. “Okay. If you’re sure you want to, of course.” 

Virgil nodded quickly, squaring his shoulders to appear more confident. “Yeah, it’s no problem at all.” There was still an hour until midnight, so that gave him an hour to freak out. He watched Logan walk away and tried very hard not to scream.

He stayed outside until there were ten minutes left, wondering if there was still time for him to slip away. Maybe he could fake a stomach ache and Patton could take him home. But he was easily able to spot his brother sitting beside Roman on the couch, listening attentively to everything he was saying, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to drag him away. Not when he’s been waiting for this all week. He’d just have to wait and hope that Logan had forgotten about him. 

Fate seemed against him though as the time showed two minutes left and Logan appeared beside him with a gentle hand on his back. Virgil definitely didn’t jump at the contact and his face definitely didn’t flush and he would adamantly deny it to his dying day. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and turned to face him, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “I was wondering where you were.”

Logan merely raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth tugging up slightly as he looked at him. “I’m surprised you’re still here. I would have thought you’d have left by now.”  
Virgil shook his head, biting his lip and fingers twisting nervously on his hoodie. “I wouldn’t have just left without saying anything.”

Logan took a step closer, a hand lifting to tilt Virgil’s chin up as people started to crowd around them to watch the tv. “Last chance to back out of this if you want to.” 

People were counting down and Virgil gave a little shake of his head. He wanted to do this, had thought about it more often than he’d ever admit, and even though it was under the guise of science, he wasn’t going to back out now. He was vaguely aware of people counting down around him, anticipation twisting in his stomach. Maybe he should back out? Maybe Logan didn’t even want to kiss him? Maybe -

His thoughts were cut off as the countdown hit zero and Logan was tilting his head up, leaning down to press their lips together. Virgil made a soft sound, a hand lifting to hold onto Logan’s arm as he kissed back. It was… better than anything he could have imagined. A warmth twisted in his chest, spreading through his body and melting his worries away. It was only when Logan pulled back slightly and Virgil panted softly that he realized just how long the kiss had lasted. 

He had been expecting just a few seconds, but Logan was looking at him with dark eyes, looking at him like he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him again, which Virgil wasn’t opposed to. “So…” He breathed out, barely audible over the loud laughter erupting around them and Logan leaned in a little closer to hear him better. “Did you get the answers you wanted?”

Logan hummed softly, the hand that was still tilting Virgil’s chin up moving to slide around his neck, thumb stroking lightly. “I think a more in-depth analysis may be needed. Perhaps somewhere without an audience?” 

Virgil licked his lips, giving a little nod and allowing himself to be led away. He wouldn't be opposed to some alone time with Logan, not if it meant getting more of those rather addicting kisses. And passing the couch and seeing Patton rather preoccupied, he knew he wouldn’t have anyone looking for him any time soon. 

And later, when it was all said and done, when Logan confesses that he’s always wanted to kiss Virgil since they met, well… Virgil really couldn’t be mad. Maybe he should allow himself to be dragged to these kind of things more often, as long as Logan would be there too.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on my sanders sides blog @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
